


Ineffable Trio

by curious_Lissa



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_Lissa/pseuds/curious_Lissa
Summary: "In the beginning, there is an angel, a serpent, and … something else."





	Ineffable Trio

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Made Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700252) by [rfsmiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfsmiley/pseuds/rfsmiley). 

> With all my love for this unique and beautiful story! Go and read it!


End file.
